1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a nickel aluminate spinel on alumina composition characterized by its method of preparation.
The composition is useful as catalyst, catalyst support and catalyst component. The invention also relates to a steam reforming process utilizing the nickel aluminate spinel on alumina as a catalyst.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Nickel aluminate spinel formed on alumina is known.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,368,982 discloses a nickel aluminate steam reforming catalyst. A nickel impregnated alumina is calcined at a temperature ranging from 1900.degree. F. to 2500.degree. F. (1037.8.degree. C. to 1371.degree. C.) to form the nickel spinel structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,233,179 discloses steam reforming using a nickel on alumina catalyst promoted with iron and manganese.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,060,498 discloses impregnation of alumina with nickel, lanthanum and silver salts and calcining at 900.degree. C. to produce a steam reforming catalyst.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,933,883 discloses a methanation catalyst comprising nickel and cobalt on a high surface area gamma-alumina. The high surface area alumina was impregnated with a solution of nickel and cobalt salts and calcined at 540.degree. C. and then reduced with hydrogen. The catalyst has a surface area of about 100 to 200 m.sup.2 /g.
Steam reforming is a well-known process in which the hydrocarbon feed or a hydrocarbon derivative, such as a lower alcohol, is contacted with steam in the presence of a catalyst to produce a hydrogen-containing gas. See Hydrocarbon Processing, April 1973, pages 118-120. The proportion of hydrogen in the gaseous product will depend upon operating conditions and desired end products such as fuel gas, synthesis gas, methane-rich gas.